digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
Android/Cyborg Theory
There are numerous references or links to the concept of androids, machines and cyborgs. Many of these are due to the prominence of such themes in Anime in general, however there is also more than likely a link on the Digital Haunt level of the lyrics Lyrics Relating to Machines or Androids. System;Start The whole song basically relates to a machine starting up, and the addition of the questioning of Cassandra brings in the possibility of Androids. Vectors Something broken inside you Knightmare/Frame She shines for me, she shines for me Until I changed my point of view Inside a machine, inside a machine, Cocooned in steel as you fall Tokyo House Party Production line values we covert so high Shi No Barado I saw your face in the LEDs A promise written on a TV screen And I am your satellite Cassandra Part II We’re not just numbers, we are alive A digital haunt in an analogue life Pack up, log on and we’ll leave this town And I’m still encrypted, I am a machine The ego behind this computer screen I should save myself, before this gets too real The Strays How could I stay here and rust when I’m set to explode? Dream & Reality Umbilical cell phone, won’t you tell me what is real? Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill Time stops as we combine My drill will pierce through Fear of Cancer Inhuman form revealed. The Tape You are obsolete. Analog sawtooth wave, I can cut the excess cables, Show you how to be alive. Human, you are obsolete. Aboulia In a fiber optic underground. I’m an organ donor for a machine. (Press the key... press the key...) Press the key! Hypoxia Transmission I hear. Transmission complete. In The Blind I am as much in control of this construct Lyrics About Metals and Human Body Homunculus It cost me an arm and a leg. Exchanging flesh for steel and rust. Scissorborn I'll take a knife to see I'm alive The flesh on steel makes me feel so righteous Knightmare/Frame Cocooned in steel as you fall away In The Blind I realised that art can never true be separated From the frames, and the veins Non-Lyrical Links *The Youtube video for Fear of Cancer features clips from Fritz Lang's Metropolis *The teaser video released at 11:11 on 11/11 2013 featured a version of System;Start and various computer related imagery and a human eye. *There are plenty of links to computers and machines in the full version trailer of ATLITS Complete. This includes a scrolling wall of text similar to a system diagnostic, and various views of a machine that is believed to contain Cassandra. * Scientist.png Sb1to5.png Plinth2.png Plinth1.png Meters.png Fluid.png Fanblades.png Cassiespeaks.png BIOS.png |link=http://i.minus.com/i4NE9XFcFb63C.gif Areas.png An image was uploaded to various social media sites by Sparkles* saying 'The Angel Of The North and a giant steel robot'. As the image featured both the Angel and S* it is unclear as to whether he might be calling himself a giant steel robot. It is also possible that he is saying that the sculpture is also a giant steel robot. Various Theories #Cassandra could be a machine, or part machine. #Cassandra could enter a virtual world by putting her headphones on whilst they are plugged into a computer, where her conciousness then enters into a virtual space. #There could be some sort of mech or battle armour like a Knightmare/Frame or Ganmen involved in the story. The lines "Inside a machine" and "Hiding inside you" are possible hints to this. Category:Theory Category:Key themes Category:Lyrics Category:General Category:Cassandra